


Feathers

by LionThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Butch/Femme, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Guilty Pleasures, Play Fighting, Reluctant Older Sibling, Sibling, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Unrequited Love, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionThot/pseuds/LionThot
Summary: Eliza, a girl born with wings, is hopelessly in love with her older sister, who still sees her as a child. When will Dani accept that Eliza is an adult capable of making her own decisions?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Feathers

_"Maybe when you're older."_

_"Prove to me that you're an adult."_

_"No, you're just not old enough, no matter how mature you feel."_

The words reverberated through my head, echoing the pulsing throb of headache as I woke up. Instinctively, I pressed into my sister as she slept beside me, basking in the soft warmth of her embrace. She tightened her hold on me, and I sleepily fluttered my wings. Dani had finally come home to me, and I was going to cherish every moment I had with her. 

* * *

When I was born, everyone was shocked by my wings, their feathers the same white as the sky after a sunshower. Sure, there had long been rumors in the family that an angel— or a harpy, depending on who you asked— was somewhere deep in the family tree, but no one really _believed_ them. No one, that is, except my sister. Even back then, she felt the call the same way that I later would: that deep ache of longing that stirred our soul every time we felt the wind across our skin. We are creatures of the wind, of the sky, of the air... And yet we are bound to the earth. 

It's not as though I hadn't tried to fly before. When I was 14, despite my sister's attempts to stop me, I climbed to the top of our barn and jumped. Later, I wondered if she had really tried. I wasn't a strong child— it should have been easy for someone as athletic as Danielle to keep me from danger. What if she wanted me to fly as much as I had? What if she dreamed of us soaring through the skies together? However, the only thing I thought in the moment was the horrifying realization that I had just jumped off the tallest building in the area, and was quickly reaching the ground. At the last moment, I spread my wings and swooped upwards into an unstable glide. That moment was everything I had dreamed it could be, feeling the shifting air currents against my feathers, watching the ground fly by just a few feet beneath me... But when I tried to gain altitude to avoid a tree, my wings were too weak, my body too heavy, and everything became a mess of bent limbs, bloody feathers and pain. 

I was mostly okay, except for a broken wing. The dressing was supposed to be changed nightly, along with careful application of fresh poultice. However, I was unable to reach the wound, unwilling to let my mom change the dressings. Years before, we had gotten into several fights about letting her touch my wings while bathing me or tucking me in, because no matter how gentle her touch, the pain was excruciating. Eventually it was decided that I was old enough to bathe myself and that she would avoid my wings as much as she could. Now, however, it was imperative that someone else touch my wings so that the wound didn't fester. 

"Why don't you let me change the dressings, Birdy?" Danielle asked, concern in her eyes. "I can help you relax before and after, and I'll be as gentle as I possibly can." 

Hearing my sister's nickname for me, the gentle lilt of her tone, the implied assurance that everything was going to be alright— all helped immensely. I said yes, and the two of us returned to our room for medical care. 

It's been five years, but I still remember that night with perfect clarity. Sitting on the bed behind me, Danielle spoke.

"Alright Birdy, since your wings are really sensitive, I'm gonna pet your good one first; that way I can get a feel for how gentle I need to be. Is that okay?"

I nodded and braced myself for her touch, all but quivering in fear. She placed one hand on my shoulder to steady me, and with the utmost delicacy traced one finger along the top of my wing. I'll never forget what I felt then, my mind lighting up with pleasure and an overwhelming feeling of trust and adoration. It was as though touching me once had sent me spiraling in love with her— with my sister. I was suddenly all too aware of my bare chest and as soon as the dressing had been changed, I scrambled to grab my tunic.

"Good girl," she whispered in my ear, then gave me a small kiss on the back of my head and ruffled my hair. It's a small mercy that she hadn't seen my face then, because I'm certain I've never blushed like that since.

* * *

I was 16 when I told Danielle— now Dani— how I felt about her. We had slept together since I was young, and it had become a ritual to play with one another before bed— dumb little things like tickling or poking each other or messing with each other's hair. It started out innocent, and I think for her it probably still was, but for me our nightly playing had become an outlet to explore feelings I couldn't quite understand. The night I confessed was like any other. We play-fought, rolling around on the bed, my wings safely tucked against my back. She laid on top of me and tried to tickle my sides, but I managed to slip out from beneath and overtake her, resting into full mount.

Sitting on Dani's crotch, I looked down at my older sister sprawled almost naked before me. She had worked in the mill the past few years, and the hard labor had given her the kind of muscles that made my heart flutter to look at. I remember realizing, as I looked over her, that the only reason I had been able to climb atop was that she let me. If Dani wanted, she could pin me down with ease. Before the thought led to indecent places, I booped her nose with my index finger. She smiled and nipped at it, catching the finger with her teeth. Heart pounding, I carefully ran my finger over the top of her teeth, feeling smooth molars, sharp canines, and the soft velvet of her tongue. I must have been leaning in throughout my exploration of her mouth, because by this point, Dani held my head in her hands. Her fingers were surprisingly soft under my chin. She slowly swiped her thumb across my lower lip, gently parting them with the tip of her nail. Suddenly, Dani's eyes widened and yanked her hand back. I reluctantly retracted mine as well. 

I don't want to remember the things we talked about that night. The shame on her face and mine as I spilled my secret, and she told me that she was sorry. She apologized for making me think that I loved her, for being a bad sister, for all number of things. 

"How can I prove to you that I love you?" I remember asking. 

"You can't, right now. Prove to me that you're an adult and that you know what you're doing, and maybe _then_ I can accept it." 

That night was the first time I had seen her cry that I could remember, and I was helpless to comfort her. I held her from behind and wrapped my wings around her as we waited for sleep that never seemed to come.

* * *

The next morning, Dani announced over breakfast that she was going to leave to become an adventurer. She had a fair amount of savings from the mill, along with dad's longsword and armor, and she promised to send back her earnings. Mom and I pleaded for her to stay, but in my heart I knew that she wouldn't. It was my fault she was leaving, after all. 

Weeks later, a parcel arrived with letters addressed to mom and I, along with a small purse of gold. I excused myself to read my letter in privacy, eager to hear from Dani.

_Dear Birdy,_ it began. _I'm sorry that I left with so little warning, but know that it's for the best. If I stayed, I could never accept that your feelings are totally your own, and even if you did somehow convince me, it would be impossible to keep things a secret. This way, I'm able to give you and I a chance. Don't blame yourself for me leaving, either. You know as well as I do that we feel the same call from the winds. This is just me trying to answer it, the only way I can. I love you, Eliza. Stay safe, my angel. I'll see you soon— Dani._

I cried myself to sleep that night, clutching the parchment to my chest. Over the next three years, Dani had been sure to return every couple of months, each time bringing home new scars, staggering amounts of gold, and stories that I could scarcely believe. We slept together when she came home, but we didn't play like we used to. She might ruffle my hair a bit or pet my face, but anything more than a kiss on the nose or cheek was out of the question. It was beyond frustrating, but I understood. With the way things were between us, the way we played before suddenly became loaded with tension that couldn't afford to be resolved. Still, having Dani home was always a blessing, and this time was no exception.

Now, I snuggled up close to her, wings serving as an extra blanket against the wintry morning air. Dani stirred slightly.

"I forgot how much I missed being smothered to death by your feathers, Birdy," she mumbled with a sleepy half smile. I pressed my face deep into her chest, scrounging for every last bit of warmth and affection that I could. I wanted to say something pithy about how she could breathe just fine, how dare she forget about me, but what came out instead wasn't anything like that. 

"I've missed your voice," I said, holding her close. The words poured from me, and after being without her for so long, I didn't care that I couldn't contain them. "I've missed your smell and your warmth and your hair and your touch and your smile... I know you can't stay, but I wish you could. I don't care if we're partners, Dani. I don't care that you still see me as a kid. I just... I just want my sister back." 

My voice trailed off, hoarse from desperation. For the first time in years, I saw regret on Dani's face. She doubled down on her embrace, tenderly petting my hair with her free hand.

"Oh, my angel..." She crooned, wiping the beginnings of tears from my eyes. "I never should have left you."

I didn't respond, instead silently relishing every moment that I could with her. She placed her palm on the side of my face, gently stroking my lip with her thumb, the same way she had so many years ago.

"Come with me, when I leave," Dani said, and I felt my heart flutter. "No one will have to know that we're sisters, we could live life the way we wanted to, maybe even get married..."

"Dani, I can't..."

"You can. Mom can hire help with the gold I've sent back, I can protect you if there's any danger, and you can meet my friends. We'll be okay, Birdy. Come with me, please."

I looked into her eyes, the same soft gold as mine, heart pounding.

"But why now?"

She looked away, frowning. I had never considered how much more mature she looked than in my memory. Her face was marked in small scars where it had been flawless before, and her eyes somehow seemed tired.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but last month my party had a close call. We were investigating some abandoned mines and ran into a handful of trolls. It was... brutal, to say the least. The only reason we were able to make it out was sheer luck, and I still have nightmares about being trapped there. In what could have been my last moments, amidst the blood and darkness, all I could think of was you, waiting at home for a love that would never return."

I reached up to gently pet Dani's cheek, and she nuzzled into my hand as though desperate for human touch. 

"Dani..."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault for leaving you behind; I was trying to run away from my feelings because I couldn't cope with them, and you suffered because of it. Still, we can't stay here if we're together, can we?"

  
  
The two of us lay silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. In my heart, I knew she was right, but the prospect of leaving behind all I had ever known... Could I really do that?

"I.... I don't know if I can come with you, but I promise I'll think about it. Not right now though. Right now, you deserve some love and comfort. Let me care for you, sis."

She smiled weakly, and with her tacit approval, I leaned in to carefully place my lips against hers in a delicate kiss. She was the only girl I had ever loved, and the only person I had ever even considered sharing my first kiss with. Like those first few moments as I glided down from the barn, it was everything I had hoped it could be and more. I could feel Dani relax into my arms, at ease in a way I could scarcely remember her ever being. For these precious few moments, she shed the intensity that she had carried with her for so long— showing me a vulnerability that others would never dream of. 

I opened my mouth slightly and lightly sucked at her lower lip, eliciting a moan from my sister- my darling. The noise awakened a hunger deep within, and my kissing shifted from tender and yielding to almost greedy. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, twisting it to trace along the route I had felt with my finger so many years ago. The smooth, sharp enamel yielded to the satin sweetness of Dani's tongue, slipping serpentine in an Edenic embrace with my own as we fell ever-deeper into one another. Her fingertips roamed down my neck and to the feathers at the base of my wings. I stiffened slightly, preparing for the worst, but I needn't have worried. She understood how to touch the girl she loved. 

My vision lit with blinding light as she stroked along the edge, gently ruffling feathers as she did. My breath caught and she held it as though cherishing her prize before returning it to me once more. We broke the kiss and stared at one another, panting as though we had just fallen from a great height and were mere moments from giggling in relief. Nothing could touch us; so long as we were together, we were invincible. Dani leaned in and whispered, her breath so hot and wet against my ear that I couldn't help but shiver. 

"Take me."

The words carried such a weight that my body was obeying before my mind. Already, I had rolled on top of her and was pulling away her night-shirt, but in the hurried tangle of fabric and limbs I couldn't process what lie beneath until the shirt was pulled free in a motion that could have been a curtain rising. It had been many years since I saw my sister's chest, and she had only become more beautiful with age. Her breasts, brusque and boyishly beautiful, crowned her scarred stomach. Dani fought for her life on a daily basis, and even though her body reflected that, perched atop her abs was a small layer of fat that made her stomach look undeniably feminine. I quickly shed my own shirt and leaned in to kiss her again.

Dani moaned softly as I ran my fingers through her dark, close-cropped hair. They trailed behind me, following the gentle contour of her body as I gradually worked my way down. A kiss to the neck, then a small nibble on her collarbone, I planted a trail of kisses from her lips to the soft space above her hips, and teased down her cotton panties that I might see her bloom. I felt Dani inhale sharply at the influx of cold air, and so I shifted upwards to lick the soft fat of her stomach. Satisfied that she was prepared, I eased myself back down between her thighs, a position that I had long fantasized about. With all reverence due, I afforded myself the luxury of parting my sister's lips for the second time that day, my tongue warm and flat against her.

"Birdy..." Dani gasped, and I looked up, the picture of innocence save for the fact that my tongue was in my sister's pussy. 

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, flicking my tongue against her clit as I spoke. She didn't respond with words, instead reflexively shoving my head into her crotch. I eagerly got to work, lapping hungrily at her. This may have been my first time, but I knew Dani, and I had spent years imagining what it would be like to be with her. What I lacked in experience, however, I made up for in voracity; after so long with only my imagination to eat, I was famished and she, delicious. Her flavor was a combination of the saltiness of dried sweat, the rich umami of skin, faint metallic notes, and the utterly intoxicating taste of a girl writhing under your tongue. Her lower back arched sharply, and I shifted my hands to the sides of her hips. Much to my dismay, my jaw began to ache before long, and she had yet to come close to climax. Panting, I pulled back and rested my chin between her thighs. 

"Fuck," Dani said between breaths. "I needed that." I idly traced down her thighs for a moment before she gave my head two quick taps. I looked up to see her smiling face, and any insecurity I had about not being able to get her off dissolved.

"Come on, Birdy," she said, beckoning me with two fingers. "Let your sister show you how to treat a woman."

Dani reached down, offering me her hand, and I hesitated before taking it, suddenly uncertain now that I had deviated from the script of my adolescent fantasies. She pulled me closer until we were once again eye to eye, and for the first time I noticed that they had taken a predatory gleam. She grabbed my hair by the root and kissed me deeply, with an unexpected aggression. I gasped into the kiss, but Dani didn't cease, rolling us so that I was on my back, underneath her. I moaned slightly as she ground her hips into mine. Pulling away, she chuckled through heavy breathing. 

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," she said with a smug smile. "Did you know that you used to do that in your sleep? Humping away at my leg like it was the most natural thing in the world." 

My cheeks burned hot; I had never seen this side of Dani before. She must have been holding this back for years, even more than I had. Once again, she ground into my hips and sucked hard on my neck, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from loudly moaning. If I were too loud, we would be discovered. She finished the sucking with a surprisingly sharp nip and continued down my chest, taking great pride in the way I squirmed as she took a nipple between her teeth. 

"Da-Dani..." I gasped, on the verge of begging. "Easy pl-please." She released my nipple from her teeth and sat up, a familiar look of concern spreading across her face. 

"Are you okay? Should I stop? You're not hurt, are you?" Dani asked, but I shook my head.

"It's my first time, just... Be gentle, please?" 

Dani nodded with a warm smile. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

With that, she carefully placed her hands on my spread wings and ran her fingers across my feathers. I immediately arched my back and moaned in a high-pitched, quivery voice that I didn't recognize as my own. Her touch was mind-numbingly pleasurable; my hips began to thrust against her of their own accord. If I just focused on the simple, repetitive touches on my wings and the primal satisfaction that came from humping against her, it wouldn't be long before... Before... 

My body seized as I came, wings reflexively curling inwards as my I clutched the bed with everything I had. I hadn't even registered how loud my moaning was until Dani silenced me with a deep, passionate kiss, her hands now running through my hair. As the initial sensation faded into warm bliss, I reciprocated, wrapping us tightly in my wings, and the moment stretched like dripping honey until all time seemed to stop. This could be my forever. She could be my all. It would never taste any less sweet. 

When the kiss ended, we didn't pull apart, simply staring into the honey-gold of each other's eyes. With my wings around us, it felt as though we were in another world, one where everything had become soft and beautiful that was created just for us. The words were barely audible, but they echoed in my mind all the same; the words I had longed to hear in person for years. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And then, silence as the weight of the words' meaning settled onto our hearts. She really, truly loved me. Not just as a sister, but... She had said we could get married one day. I had just begun to picture what Dani would look like in a wedding dress when she kissed my nose, stirring me from my thoughts.

"Want some breakfast, love? Mom will be waking up soon." 

I nodded eagerly, unable to suppress my blush at being called "love". Dani had always been better at cooking, but I had picked up a few things since she left, and I was ready to show off for her. I released her from the hug and stretched as she stood, leaving stray feathers to fall onto the bed. Dani giggled.

"Look at yourself, Birdy. Your feathers are all ruffled and your panties are soaked through. Go get cleaned up and I'll get the food going, okay?"

"Both of those are your fault," I replied with a smirk. She scoffed and ruffled my hair.

"You're lucky I don't make things worse, especially with how easy you are to get off. Now go on; I know you missed my blackberry pancakes."

I gave her a light kiss on the lips and hurried off to make myself clean, heart aflutter.

* * *

Later that morning, Dani broke the news at breakfast. 

"I asked Eliza to come with me when I leave," she announced after we settled in with our plates. "I've learned a fair amount in my travels, and I think it's very likely that she could be a sorceress." 

"Wait, what?" I asked. One glance at my mom confirmed that she was as taken aback as I was. Dani finished chewing a bite of her pancake before continuing.

"Well, we know that our family has some kind of magical blood," she said, nodding at my wings. "And Eliza has the most of all of us."

"But I've never done anything... Magical," I sputtered.

"Surely she should have showed signs by now?" My mom asked.

Dani shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "But if she really is a sorceress isn't it worth taking her to somewhere that she can learn?"

"Dani said she has enough gold to get a hired hand while we're gone," I said, and my mom's face settled.

"Just be safe," she said with a slight look of disapproval, and with that the conversation was finished. 

* * *

The next few days were spent preparing for the journey, stealing kisses, and talking about our future. Our nights were spent with each other, just as they had been for so many years before, and just as they would for many to come. Finally, the day came when we were set to depart. 

Our mother wished us well, and with my sister's hand in mine, I began my new life. As the village shrank behind us, I spoke up.

"Is it dangerous on the road, darling?"

Dani said nothing, instead stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed voice, following suit and turning towards her. Was there already some kind of unseen peril, lurking behind a bush?

She stepped towards me, answering my fears with the kind of kiss I had dreamed about for ages; the kind that I had only recently become acquainted with.

"Don't worry, angel," she finally replied. "I'll keep you safe. No one hurts my Birdy."

I smiled in turn, blushing brightly. We began walking down the road once more, ready to start our lives together.


End file.
